Transformers Legends
by Toacat9
Summary: FOLLOW Bumblebee as he grows up during a war on Cybertron


Transformers Legends

Transformers Legends

_In this universe the Transformers are biomechanical with silver skin, pointed ears, and with electric colored eyes and colored hair. They have long tongues to grab food with (think Jar Jar). Their colors are the ones they had in the 2007 movie. The main protagonist is Bumblebee._

Chapter 1

The war was raging, a vehicle flew down the streets, a young boy was running from some men. Turning a corner the boy transformed and started to climb the wall. The men approached.

"Come here, we will not harm you" said one of the men, as he walked forward, the boy ran into the man's arms. A bomb landed near by, causing the boy to squeal and the man to hug him tighter.

"Hurry up will yah" said the trucker as his friend looked at him.

"Stifle it, Huffer, or else I'll put my foot-io in your audio!" snapped the man.

"Come on, lets get you somewhere safe" said the man, as he started walking away, the boy raced after the two men.

As they were walking the boy saw a huge silver building on the horizon "well here we are Iacon" said the man as he and the trucker led the boy towards the giant doors.

They stopped at the doors when they would not open "_ID please_" said a voice.

"Oh come on Prowl you know who I am" said the man.

"_ID PLEASE_" said the voice again this time in an impatient tone.

"Autobot CMO Ratchet" said the man as the boy snickered.

"Autobot Soldier Huffer" said the trucker.

"Access granted" said the voice.

"Who was that" asked the boy as the doors opened and they walked inside.

"That was Prowl he is the 2IC of the Autobots" explained Ratchet.

"He never has any time for fun" said Huffer.

As they were walking the lights dimmed and it got cold "you brought a homeless here" said a voice from the darkness.

"Hey I'm not homeless by choice" snapped the boy.

"You've got guts kid that was Cliffjumper and nobody talks back to him" said Huffer.

"What, he's got an attitude to boot" said the young boy.

Suddenly the lights came on revealing thousands of men that were laughing at the boys joke. "Ratchet get this boy to the Medbay" said a man in red and blue with flames.

Ratchet led the boy down a hallway with a wall on the left and tall windows on the right. "Hey uh Ratchet where is the Medbay there are no doors" the boy asked.

"The doors are hidden so that way no one can get in" said Ratchet as they stopped at a section of the wall.

Suddenly the wall opened revealing a small room "this is the Medbay?" asked the boy.

"No this is the elevator to the Medbay" answered Ratchet as the room suddenly went down.

All of a sudden they were in a glass shoot the boy looked up and saw the Medbay was bigger than he imagined. "Well here we are" said Ratchet as they stopped and the doors opened.

They walked towards three men who weren't paying them the slightest attention Ratchet cleared his throat to get their attention. The Three men looked at them and the one with gray hair and a red and gray lab coat walked up to them. "So this is the boy that's got the entire place in an uproar" he said as he bent down to get a better look at the boy.

"Yes he is" said Ratchet.

The two other men walked up "whew what is that" said the young apprentice medic.

"Sorry" said the soot and oil covered inventor sheepishly.

"Wheeljack yah block head not you" snapped an old medic, wearing dark blue cloths with dark blue hair and red eyes, as he limped up.

"Ah Sidestep it is good to see you on your feet again" said Ratchet to the old medic.

"This is our new team mate" said Wheeljack

Looking at the boy, Sidestep wondered what had happed to him, "Sidestep sees things that are wrong with patients and other things that no one else can" said Ratchet.

"Then that must save you a lot of trouble" said the boy putting his two cents in.

The medics, the scientist and the inventor looked at him, the boys voice was young and under all that dirt was a Youngling. "First Aid go tell Prime that our new friend is only a Youngling" said Ratchet as the apprentice ran off.

Meanwhile in Prime's office Prowl and the other officers were complaining about our hero when First Aid burst in. "Optimus Prime Sir the new kid that Ratchet found is only a Youngling" said the medic as he collapsed from running so hard.

Back in the Medbay, Ratchet and Sidestep had just finished giving the boy a bath. They were now dressing him in a yellow shirt and matching pants with two black parallel stripes. The boy's cuts were cleaned and bandaged, suddenly the elevator started moving again. "Here they come" said Perceptor in a solemn tone.

"Is he ok" asked the boy.

"Yes he's just fine he is worried that our visitors will mess up what he had just finished organizing" said Ratchet as the doors open and Optimus Prime and Prowl walked out alone.

Suddenly First Aid ran out of a secret passage in the wall "where's the stampede" asked the inventor.

"Ironhide and the Terrible Two are keeping them busy" said Prowl with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Who" asked the boy as Prime and Prowl looked at him and the boy noted that Prowl was wearing black and whit with two red stripes meeting the end of his hair line.

"So he really is a Youngling" said Prime.

"The Terrible Two are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker the best fighters on the base" said Prowl to answer the boys question.

"And the kings of practical jokes" Ratchet added crossing his arms and glaring.

"So little one, who are you" said Optimus getting back to the matter at hand.

"The names Bumblebee" said the boy proudly.

"Come on Bumblebee lets find you a room to sleep in" said Ratchet taking Bumblebee by the hand and leading him away. Bumblebee never saw the look exchanged between Optimus Prime and Prowl.

As they were walking Bumblebee noticed that there were doors in this hallway. Suddenly they stopped at a door and Ratchet pressed a button on a strange looking speaker pad "_yes_" said a voice.

"Ratchet here, I have got you a new roommate" said Ratchet.

"_Who is it_" asked the voice.

"The boy or should I say Youngling Bumblebee" said Ratchet.

"_Come in_" said the voice as the door opened.

They stepped into the room and Bumblebee saw that there was Huffer, Cliffjumper and another man in the room. "So this is our new room mate, names Gears" said the man.

"Yes, his name is Bumblebee. Cliffjumper be nice he's only a youngling." said Ratchet

"Yeah yeah, come on kid I'll show you where your bed is" said Cliffjumper as he got up and walked towards another door.

The room was set up for five people and sitting on one of the beds was a man that looked like his hair and cloths were washed in oil. "Hey Pipes we've finally got a new room mate" shouted Huffer as he flopped down on his bed.

"Why are you shouting" asked Pipes in British accent.

"You're fun to annoy" said Huffer.

"Well you are an idiot" retorted Pipes as Huffer stuck his long tongue out.

"Will you two knock it off" shouted Gears coming from the other room.

"Do they always do this" asked Bumblebee

"They are on their best behavior right now" said Cliffjumper as he led Bumblebee to a bed on the other side of the room. As they were walking Bumblebee saw Pipes reading a medical book and thousands of books (mostly medical books) were all on the shelves.

"This is your bed" said Cliffjumper, Bumblebee sat down on the bed. The sheets were old and smelly, and the bed creaked.

"Sorry that there aren't new sheets but we are trying to get them" said Huffer as he stared at Pipes trying to get him to explode.

"Hey guys come on diner time we want to get there before the Dinobots eat all the food" said Gears.

"And with you, Bumblebee, we get to take you in before they open" said Cliffjumper.

At the Commons Room mechs were complaining about not getting in. "Hey don't blame me that the new kid gets in first" said a man wearing silver.

"Siderail you're not doing it right" said his older brother.

"Oh and how do I do that, Gliderail" asked Siderail.

"Like this, HEY NO ONE GETS IN UNTIL THE NEW GUY GETS SOMETHING TO EAT GOT IT," Gliderail shouted.

"UNDER PRIME'S ORDERS" screamed Siderail.

"Now you've got it" said Gliderail as he clamped his hand on Siderails shoulder.

Cliffjumper walked past the crowd and handed a data pad to Gliderail. The brothers stepped aside to let them in. Once inside Bumblebee saw that the room was a wreck, "Shade, Shadow" shouted Pipes.

"Yes" said Shade as he and Shadow walked out of a wall.

"Turn off the allusions" snapped Gears suddenly the room turned into a place that should be in a fancy restaurant.

"Whoa" said Bumblebee as the lights came on.

"Hey with a build team like what we have you can build anything" said Cliffjumper as they got their food and sat down. Suddenly the doors opened and a mob of hungry mechs came inside.

"That reminds me I have got to give you DT" said Pipes as he pulled a datapad from his pocket.

"Who?" asked Bumblebee.

"Data Tracks he will help you" said Cliffjumper.


End file.
